It has long been desirable to mount an airbag inflator module to a vehicle support, such as a vehicle steering wheel, without requiring the use of tools. Snap type attachments have been used for this purpose, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,897 entitled SNAP LOCK PIN INFLATABLE RESTRAINT MODULE MOUNTING MECHANISM. That mounting mechanism generally comprises a pair of barbed mounting studs extending from the rear of an airbag inflator module, and a plate secured to the steering wheel of a vehicle wherein the plate has spaced-apart apertures for receiving the mounting studs. Other mounting systems have similarly used a pair of studs extending rearwardly from an airbag inflator module such that the inflator module may be pressed into apertured mounting plates on the vehicle for quick and easy mounting of an airbag inflator. However, in these prior art mounting mechanisms, the alignment between the mounting studs and the apertures of the mounting plate is inflexible other than that achieved by providing a tapered end on the studs, and this also adds some degree of difficulty to the mounting, in that it is not usually possible to view the mounting plate as the studs are placed therein. Further, careful attention to tolerances is required to achieve good alignment of the assembled parts, and also to prevent rattling, and even then some rattling may occur under certain operative circumstances. The alignment of the airbag inflator module cover and the steering wheel cover present a special problem, in that these parts are molded from soft thermoplastic wherein precise shapes are difficult to maintain.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved mounting system for use in securing an airbag inflator module to a vehicle support, which operates easily and which accommodates tolerances and prevents rattles.